Use of at least one compensating shaft in internal combustion engines of motor vehicles or the like for balancing of the mass forces of the crank mechanism are known. Compensating shafts such as these can furthermore alternatively or additionally effect gas force equalization.
The object of the invention is to expand the range of application of a compensating shaft so that especially with a simple structure and reliable operation other functions are assumed.